That Night
by BruRoLeeNoyesHS
Summary: Just a little one- shot of bella and edward and i did this at my frends house. This was a really fast thing so its short: R&R plz and thanx


**Okay this is a Never Back Down/Camp Rock crossover...and since they dnt have a category Never Back Down I must put it only under Camp Rock so these are some of my fave movies and you will find out why in later chapters and if you want to knw whos who in this chapter we'll go **

**Jason= Jake**

**Those is the only one character with a name I have changed to match Camp Rock. Okay enough of my takling on with the story!**

* * *

**_Summary: Jason (Jake Tyler) is the new kid in school. when a beautiful girl (Baja played by Mitchie) befriends him, Jason thinks hes set. But instead, her fight club boyfriend, Shane (Ryan McCarthy), smacks Jason a bloody, black-eyed welcome. Humiliated, Jake the turns to a mixed martial arts (MMA) master, who teaches him how to fight...and how to walk away. But it becomes obvious that a brutal re-match is inevitable if Jason wants to stop Shane and his bullying once and for all... _**

On a rainy night, there was a high school football game going on.

Someone was taping itfrom a far.

There is a young man straightening his helmet getting ready for the next play.

The commentator is updating on the game.

" Inside of a minute left to play.

The Knights need a big stop here."

The boy at the beggining of the game yells,

" Motion! Motion!" The quaterback yells," Hike!"and the commentator

starts again.

" There's the snap and off goes Devore.

Tries to go off-tackle and hit by Jason Tyler."

The boy's name is Jason and he runs and tackles Devore.

The coach of theother team starts talking to one

of his players.

"44 is killing us. Get in there and stop him."

A playerfrom the sidelines runs out to the field. A little feud happens on the field.

" You want some of this, Bitch?" Moore told Jason and pushed him.

"Good one, Jason!" one of Jason's teammates says to him.

"It's all good. Call it out!" Jason says.

" That is Tyler's 13th tackle tonight. He is totally in the zone," the commmentator reports. J

ason runs down the

sideline

" Coming through! Coming through! I got it!"

He says as he watches aplayer on the opposing side move positions.

" Third down and 10. Look for the quarterback on...""Blue, 32. Hut!" the

quarterback yells and the commentator comes in as the ball is snaped.

"Theres the snap," the quarterback pitches the ball to Moore, "Pitch is wide to Moore," Jason finds an opeing runs in and tackles Moore

up and into the ground,

"And Jason Tyler makes a big stop at the backfield.

Loss of three yards on the play," the commentator says oh too quickly.

Moore hits Jason's helmet causing his head to turn.

" Keep it up, baby! It ain't gonna change the score,"

Jason says to Moore gloating about how much they are winnning by.

" Now Tyler and Moore are up in eachothers faces.

They have been going at it all nightlong," the commmentator well commmentates again.

Another play starts. Jason is watching the field.

" Lowe deep in the pocket," the commentator speaks again.

" Outisde! Outside!," someone yells and Lowe throws the ball to Moore on the side.

" Now slings it out wide to Moore. Ball's a little high."

the commmentator goes on...AGAIN.

Jason sees him and rite when he catches the ball Jason runs over andcracks right into Moore and takes him to the ground.

"Tyler hit Moore on the dead run, and right down!"

said the comentator again, oh just shut up already.

Moore got mad and shoved Jason around a bit.

"This could be it for the Hornets, folks," the commentator keeps talking.

Jason just laughs and smiles at him. Jason turns and walks away.

" You know, it's too bad about yur old man," Moore brings a up and

Jason stops dead in his tracks.

Moore looking like a cocky ass.

Jason turns around and glares and Moore.

"The sauce. That shit will kill you,"

Moore kept going on making Jason madder and madder by the

millisecond. Jason looses it and unlocks helmet and goes up to him.

"What'd you say? What'd you say?" Jason yelled at him.

Jason gets in his face and grabs his jersey.

Moore pulls off his helmet and Jason

takes him down by his facemask and pulls him to the ground and takes off his helmet.

The commentator comentates about this too... Jason is about to

throw a punch when one of Moore's teammates comes over and tries to tackle him.

Jason turns around and throws the guy off of him.

The referee blows the whistle to try and stop the fight.

Moore gets up

and Jason goes to him and punches him in the face as hard as he can.

Moore stumbles to the ground.

Moore's teammates come and one goes for Jason's feet.

He bends dwn and lifts the guy up and flips

him onto his back behind him.

Jason grabs another guy that was coming at him and rapidly punches him in the stomach.

Then it breaks out into a fight between all of the referees can't stop it nor the coaches.

**««««**

Jason and his friend and teammate are in the locker room.

Jason is sitting on the bench in the middle of the room.

"Hey don't sweat it, Jason. Good luck down there. See ya," one of his teammates say.

"Later, man" Jason says back.

Then his best friend, Jake comes over to him and throws a towel he had on the floor. "

Dude," he says, way to go out with a bang." Jason looks at him and replies,

"Yeah.""How's the hand?" Jake asks.

" I'll be alright," Jason assures him.

"Hey, come on, everyone's going over to Harland's," Jake tells him. Jason looks at him.

"No, man. I can't. I still got some packing to

do,"

Jason comes up with. Jake sighs and looks at him.

"Man, I can't believe your moving to Disney World,"

he tells him. Jason laughs a bit and says, "Orlando..."

"Yeah, well, I'd come visit you, but I'm not 8 years old,"

Jake tells him. Jason laughs and looks at him.

"Coulda fooled me," he replies.

Jake scoffs a bit and laughs and pats his shoulder.

" Maybe I'll meet you

out in Daytona for spring break,"

Jake tells him. Jason looks at him and nods. "Yeah. Sure."

Jake turns to leave then turns around and looks at Jason again.

"Who's gonna keep you out of trouble?" Jake

asks Jason.

Jason looks back up at him, "Who's gonna get you into it?" J

ason and Jake smirk and Jake says, "Later, bud," Jake says and Jason stands up.

Jake walks out.


End file.
